Humanum Bellatores ad Animal Bellatores
by RoseOFNoonvale12
Summary: The Warriors of Cosmo and The Warriors of Chaos have become Hume Animals. Mostly about Cecil and Terra.
1. Chapter 1

**Animals. Animals. Animals. Today I have animals on the brain. And that got me thinking. Why not write a Dissidia Final Fantasy fanfic in which both sides have turned into animals? Humanoid animals? Booyah. **

**I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the idea of this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**RoseOfNoonvale**

_Someone is going to pay for this,_ thought Squall Leonhart as he looked at his…er…_body_. His body was that of a lion. Well a _humanoid lion_ to be correct, which means that he retained his human characteristics, like five-toed and five-fingered hands and feet, the ability to walk on two legs, the ability to speak, being able to see every color not just black and white, and keeping his hair; not _fur_, though he does have that, but_ hair _on his head. Overall he still retained his human appearance just that his body was a lion's body.

_Someone's going to pay for this. Hell, _everyone's _going to pay for this,_ Squall thought angrily as he marched off to find the culprit. Muttering angrily about his situation, he went to search for Jessica Goldhart. She might know what to do. Oh, someone's goanna _pay_ and just wait until he got his hands on who's responsible. He'll make their worst nightmare come true. He _swore_ to it. Actually, he hoped to _not_ run into the other Warriors of Cosmos because the last thing he needed is to be laughed at.

Particularly Zidane as he has a habit of being annoying and he knew that Zidane will have endless jokes about it. And _if _Zidane laughed, he'll see to it that the genome slept with one eye open. Taking a break from his angered thinking he looked around. The Lunar Subterrane. _The Lunar Subterrane._ He ended up on _the Lunar Subterrane_. Hey at least it wasn't _Pandemonium_, right? Finally Squall screamed.

_{Meanwhile}_

_Oh dear, _was the first thing Cecil Harvey thought as he looked at his body. He was a fox, he could see that. But his fur was white-blue in terms of color. What kind of fox has _white-blue_ _fur_? It's not possible! He was a _white-blue_ humanoid fox. This went against the laws of nature! But, unfortunately, he had to accept it and so he left to find his companions, sighing while he did so.

He wondered if anyone else was affected by this. He might not be the only one an animal. Everyone else must be an animal too. But this had to be temporary. It cannot _be_ permanent. Eventually he ran into Jessica Goldhart, the only one who could _possibly_ help him. He could see that she was a snow leopard but also retained her human features as well just like him.

"Hello Jessica," he said politely.

She turned to look at him, her green eyes flashing brightly, and narrowed her eyes.

"If you think I'm going to help you, think again," she snapped.

Cecil was surprised. Jessica never snaps at people.

"Why not? What is the harm in helping me? Surely you could change me back," he asked.

Jessica just glared at him. Did he not know that she herself can't turn back? If she could, did he not know that she would've done so already?

"I can't help you"-here she raised a hand to stop his protest-"if I could I would. But I can't because I myself can't become human once more. If I could I would," she replied.

Cecil was crestfallen and disappointed because he had been counting on her. Seeing him like that tugged at her heart, but her answer was the same.

"You mean this is permanent?" he whispered.

Jessica looked at the knight with pity. She felt sorry for him.

"I didn't say that," she answered.

The Dark Knight/Paladin just nodded solemnly. Jessica sighed.

There was silence afterward.

Eventually Jess said, "All right that's enough. We can't be moping around. We have to find our allies and who's ever responsible for us being _animals_." Cecil agreed.

"Agreed. Let's go," he said. Just at that moment they heard Squall scream. They looked at each and, thinking that he might be in danger, ran off to where he, the young soldier, was.

_{Meanwhile}_

Onion Knight, called Tamane by most, looked at his tiger body, his little tiger body. He whimpered. Where was Terra when he needed her? He was scared. The small tiger started trembling and sniffling. Now you must remember he's only a young boy so he's easily scared. He might put up a confident and courageous boy, but in reality he's only a scared and unsure child…er…tiger cub. Tamane sat down and started crying. He cried for quite a while. Finally, with no more tears to shed, he wiped the remnants of his tears and looked around. He recognized his surroundings as the Lunar Subterrane, the very same place where Squall was at. The little tiger stood up and went to search for Terra, but not before he heard Squall scream. Thinking he might be in trouble, the tiger ran to where Squall was.

_{Meanwhile}_

Terra Branford looked at herself. She was a cat. What kind of cat she did not know. She looked like a leopard, but she _wasn't_ a leopard. It was impossible to tell what breed of cat she was. Perhaps Jessica could tell her. Not much has changed about her: her lovely blonde curls that appeared golden in the sun's light, ivory fur, peach spots that looked gold in the sunlight, doe-like purple eyes, slender figure, and a face that could not be rivaled in beauty. All-in-all, she was truly beautiful. Perhaps she looked like her mother, Madeline Branford, but then again perhaps not.

Back to the matter at hand. She looked around and could not find Tamane. Where was he? The little one was usually with her. But then she remember that he wandered off on his own to fight mankins in order "to get stronger and be able to protect her better" as he said. The young woman shook her head. Perhaps she should do the same. After all she did not want to become a burden to him and it was high time she learned to defend herself. If she continued depending on others, her enemies will think her weak.

_I hope the he's okay,_ she thought worriedly. Terra was worried, as any sane woman should be when someone they think of as their own child is missing. Sighing, she decided to go look for him. Just at that moment, she heard Squall scream.

_{Meanwhile}_

"Squall!" a number of voices yelled. The young SeeD soldier looked at them. "Hello Cecil, Tamane, Terra, Jessica," he said coolly.

"What's wrong?" Tamane asked. Squall ignored him.

"We heard you scream and thought you were in trouble. What's wrong?" Terra said. "

What's wrong? What the hell do you mean what's wrong? I'm a _lion_! What's wrong should be pretty obvious!" Squall yelled. Terra flinched.

"If it makes you feel better, we're all animals," Tamane said. Squall growled at him. The little tiger ran behind Terra. The young woman glared at Squall. Squall glared at her. Cecil looked at the tiger cub. The tiger cub looked at him. Jessica glared at all of them.

"There will be no arguing amongst ourselves," Jessica stated. A chorus of _yes, ma'am_s followed. "Good," she said, " Now we must find our friends. And, Squall, no flipping out." The young man snorted. Jessica turned away and walked. Everyone followed her.

**A/N: **_**How was it? Did anyone liked it? Oh the title "**__**Humanum Bellatores ad Animal Bellatores" means "Human Warriors to Animal Warriors" in Latin. Read and review. I only own Jessica Goldhart.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Squall began grumbling. Jessica frowned and turned her head to look at him.

"Squall, quit grumbling," she said. That caused the young man to grumble louder.

"Squall I said quit it!" she yelled.

Squall glared at her and said, "No." Jess growled.

"You've no reason to grumble," she stated.

"I don't care!" he snapped. They glared a one another.

"Of course you don't care. But if you grumble any louder and attract mankins, I'll be forced to hurt you," she snapped right back.

This prompted Squall to shout, "LOOK EVERYONE! WE'RE WALKING AND WE'RE DEFENSELESS! WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK US?!"

Terra covered her ears, her ivory fur and peach spots glistened in the sun light. Tamane buried his face in her cloak. Cecil looked at them both with sympathy.

Then he looked at the SeeD soldier and said, "Squall stop it." Squall ignored him and continued shouting. "WE'RE JUST WALKING AND WE'RE DEFENSELESS! COME ON, CHAOS, WHY DON'T YOU SEND ONE OF YOUR WARRIORS TO ATTACK US?!" he screamed.

Cecil looked desperately at Jess.

"Jessica, do something!" he said frantically.

Squall just continued shouting, "OH LOOK AT US! WE'RE WALKING AND WE'RE DEFENSELESS! THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR A WARRIOR OF CHAOS TO ATTACK-OOMPH!" he never got to finished because Jessica punched him in the stomach.

Terra sighed with relief as bent down to comfort Tamane. The little tiger was whimpering.

"Finally," she said as Jess picked up an unconscious Squall and threw him over her shoulder. Cecil sighed. "Why was he screaming for in the first place?" he asked. Jess sighed.

"Because he wanted to piss me off," she answered.

"I hope no one heard him," Terra said quietly. "Possibly not. But we can't take chances. I say we leave while we still can," Jess said.

Tamane shivered.

"Squall seems angry," he said in a small voice. Jess snorted.

"Of course he's angry. He's and animal, like the rest of us, and he can't figure out why," she said. Terra just shook her head and picked Tamane up. The little tiger sighed in content and buried his face in her chest. Cecil looked at the unconscious Squall.

"True, but you must remember none of us have started screaming yet," he stated. Jess just made a 'hmph' sound.

"Thanks for reminding us, Sherlock, " she said sarcastically. The fox glared at the snow leopard.

"I was stating facts not reminding you," he snapped.

"You goanna start on me too?" she asked. Cecil growled. Jessica snarled. Terra stepped between them. "Please, no fighting. If you two fight it'll mean we've become little more than viscous animals ," she pleaded.

The plea in her voice got his attention.

"I'm sorry, Terra. It's just hard to keep tempers down while we're like this. Our tempers are making us violent-" here he paused and gestured to Squall "-and crazy," he apologized. The young cat nodded.

"It's alright. I….I just don't want to see my friends yelling," she said. Tamane just nodded.

"Crazy," he said. This caused Jess to smile.

"Ah, what are we still doing here, eh? Let's go!" she said.

Later they came into sight of Cosmos's sanctuary. _Finally_, Jess thought. When they got there, she threw Squall down and woke him up with thunder magic.

"Thundaga!" she yelled. The young lion screamed.

"What's going on?" he yelled.

"I knocked you out because you were being stupid by shouting and I woke you up with 'thundaga'. Your welcome," she said. Squall growled and was about to reply when heard an all to familiar voice.

"Squall!" Zidane Tribal yelled as he ran towards them. The genome was an otter. This caused the usually stoic SeeD to laugh.

"HAHA! You're an otter! HEHE! And I thought I had it bad! HAHEHA!" he laughed. Zidane looked hurt. "It's not funny! Here I am wondering where you were and when I find you, you laugh at me because I'm an otter!" he said.

Terra shook her head and put Tamane down. The little tiger wandered off to where Firion was. The weapon master was standing right next to Cecil. He was a jaguar.

"It's not that funny," he chided Squall as he picked up Tamane.

"Firion!" Jess yelled as she threw her arms around him. Kain Highwind, who happened to be a leopard, walked past and smirked.

"And here I thought you had no feelings," he mocked. She turned to glare at him after letting go of Firion. "Highwind, be quiet," she snapped.

Celes Chere, who happened to be a white mouse, walked towards Terra and said, "I'm glad your alright." Terra looked at her.

"At least you care," she said to Celes.

"Whoo! I thought they'd never get back!" Wildrose Flores, who was also an otter, said as she walked towards them.

"You don't understand how _boring_ it is to listen to Aerith yammering on about materia, magic, and blah blah blah. Anyway I'm glad your back, Cecil," she said to the split-soul knight. The fox smile at the otter. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said.

"Wildrose, the history about materia and magic is no boring!" Aerith Gainsborough, who happened to be a puma, yelled at the young otter as she came towards the young otter. Vaan, who was a cheetah, followed her. Wildrose shrugged and walked off to talk to Shantotto, who happened to be a deer. Dalan Robinson, who was a wolf, walked past Terra and Celes without saying anything. Lilac Hall, who was a rabbit, just smiled ruefully at the two young women.

Cloud Strife, who was a black squirrel, sat with Faith Matthews, who was a red squirrel, and they were discussing about their pasts. Bartz Klauser, a bear, and Gladiolus Richards, a mouse, ran past laughing. Tifa Lockhart, a lioness, sat next to Squall. Yuna, who was an American Curl cat, was speaking to Tidus, who happened to be a dog. Prishe, a white tiger, was arguing with Lightning, a panther, and the Warrior of Light, a wolf.

It seemed they were all animals now.

**A/N: Well this is where the chapter ends. Stay tuned for more folks. Read and Review.**


	3. Author's note

_**A/N: This is a guide to find out which warrior is what animal.**_

**I. **Warrior of Light **- **Wolf

**II. **Firion - Jaguar

**III. **Onion Knight **- **Tiger

**IV. **Cecil Harvey **- **Artic Fox

**V.** Bartz Klauser - Bear

**VI**. Terra Branford - Ocicat

**VII. **Cloud Strife - Black Squirrel

**VIII. **Squall Leonhart - Lion

**IX.** Zidane Tribal - Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

**X.** Tidus - Dog

**XI. **Shantotto - Deer

**MQ. **Dalan Robinson - Wolf

**IV. **Kain Highwind - Leopard

**VI. **Celes Chere - Mouse

**VII. **Tifa Lockhart - Lioness

**VII. **Aerith Gainsborough - Puma

**X. **Yuna - American Curl cat

**XI. **Prishe - White Tiger

**XII. **Vaan - Cheetah

**XIII. **Lightning - Panther

Lilac Hall - Rabbit

Jessica Goldhart - Snow Leopard

Gladiolus Richards - Mouse

Faith Matthews - Red Squirrel

Wildrose Flores - Otter


End file.
